Rain
by LittleMissAverage
Summary: This is another random thing I came up with late at night, only this time it's SetoMary related (yes, her name is spelled "Mary" in this, I'm so sorry if this bothers you)! It's told from Mary's POV and focuses on her previously lonely life before meeting Seto, and then their first encounter, and then a cute little scene that revolves around rain (hence the title). Enjoy!


I had never felt the rain on my skin. Was it warm or cold? Was it painful or harmless? I never really knew. Mother had only told me so much about the world, like that it would hurt me, and that it was cruel, and that I must never look in anyone's eyes. I had often asked things like "Why?" but she never gave me direct answers, if any at all. Yet, I was curious even still, despite her warnings of the world. I wanted to see everything with my own eyes, not through pictures in the books I read. Isn't that a boring life, sitting alone in a house that was never meant for one? Yes, even a monster like me has dreams.

"Oh, how I wish I could see that world," I whispered to myself one day, turning the page in a book I had read countless times.

It was the same old story, but it was still just as beautiful as it was the first time. It fascinated me with every word, making it clearly my favorite. As I sipped slowly on a cup of tea, I could've sworn I heard a voice calling gently in the wind. I froze, my entire body going rigid in my seat. A voice? Obviously I was imagining things, because who would visit a lonely house in the woods? Just then, three tentative knocks resounded from the door, and I jumped out of my seat in fear. Tea spilled all over the desk and onto my book, much to my dismay, though at the time I paid almost no attention to it. My wide eyes were focused only on the front door. Regaining some sense, I stumbled to see who it could be, ultimately tripping over a book that was laying on the ground. And while I was sitting there, as helpless as can be, that door opened for the first time in so long. That's when you entered my life. I sat there, cowering in fear, and you just stared at me with the most bewildered expression.

"G-Go away, I'm a monster!" I cried in a terrified voice. "P-Please, you m-mustn't look in my eyes!"

You smiled softly at me, a smile I had never seen from any human.

"It's okay, there's no need to be afraid," you commented calmly as you kneeled down beside me.

You removed my hands from my eyes with another, slightly larger, smile. To me, you seemed fearless.

"I'm just like you, a monster. Or, at least, that's what they call me. You don't have to be scared," you stated. Your voice was kind and warm, unlike the humans I had once met.

You gave me something to listen to, music was what you called it. I loved it. We quickly became friends, and I learned your name: Seto. So, I told you my name: Mary. It's funny, isn't it, that two unwanted people can find their own way? I was so shy, but you were always so supportive and cheerful no matter what. I suppose I grew to adore that about you. You would visit me everyday, and I would excitedly await each and every visit. We exchanged many things, like the music you brought, the books I provided, and the pasts that haunted us both. I forgot about my questions of the world since you had answered almost every single one, that is, until it began to rain during one of your visits.

"Seto, look!" I exclaimed, abandoning the book we were reading and rushing over to the window.

I stared, completely mesmerized by the drops of water trickling down the glass.

"It's raining," you pointed out while joining me by the window.

"Rain..." I echoed wistfully. "I've never felt rain before..."

"You haven't?" you asked, probably surprised by this.

I nodded, watching the raindrops fall to the ground in a steady rhythm. The sound of the drops hitting the roof was constant, almost like a heartbeat. Suddenly, you grabbed my hand and led me out into the outside world, where I was exposed to the weather. At first I flinched from the contact with the water, but after a few moments I found it quite pleasant. I held out my free hand to catch the drops and gave a small smile.

"Seto... It's cold..." I mumbled in a toying tone, like a curious child who had just found the simplest answer.

"Yeah, it is," you chuckled in agreement.

You still gripped my hand in your own for some reason, not that I was complaining. I trusted you completely, and I felt the most comfortable around you. It was so much better than being alone. My long hair was weighing me down with the more water it took in, which was quite a lot considering we were standing amidst the steady downpour. Yet I wanted to never go back inside, I would much rather spend my time out here with you than by myself in the dreary little house. Even in the rain.

"Seto?" I gazed at you, avoiding direct eye contact.

"Yes, Mary?" you responded.

"Can we stay out here in the rain... forever?" I questioned timidly while averting my gaze to my feet.

You smiled at me, that same smile that I had grown to love. "Of course, Mary."

I grinned faintly at this. Maybe Mother was wrong, perhaps the world isn't as bad as she said it is. Or, at least, everything should be fine as long as you're around. Right, Seto?

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone! So, apparently some of you guys liked my last one-shot thing, and I want to say I really really appreciate your support so much (you know who you are *winks*). Anyway, this is another thing that came to me at like one in the morning. Why I always write when I should be sleeping, I will never know. I hope you all liked it, and once again thanks so much for just reading my other one-shot thing, let alone the support! This is why I write, for the entertainment of you lovely people~ ;) (Also, if I didn't reply to your review on the other story, it's not that I didn't see it. The reviews actually made my day!)**

**Have a wonderful day/night/whatever! ^.^**


End file.
